Do you believe in Magic?
by QueenHatshepsut
Summary: Justin and Randy pairing. Randy is German and comes from a magical background as well as Justin does. Together, they come together through a connection that they feel and they have to come together to fight to stay together. Featuring many of the roster in here as best friends as well as couples. This story is based around the ages of typical high school/college students.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! DAMN I'M GOOD, I KNOW, I SOO NEED 2 UPDATE AMOR PROHIBIDO, THAT'S NEXT. I PROMISE YOU! SOO THIS NEW 1 IS A RANDY AND JUSTIN…GAHH, I LOVE IT! THEIR REALLY REALLY HAWT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody, and I make no dinero off of this. If you don't like the talk of powers and magic, then you might wanna click the back button.**

**HAPPY READING AND PLEASE DROP ME A REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Before you get reading, this takes place while most of the characters are in high school and it has a bit of magic in it. Meaning some of characters have powers and others can feel, I'll get into that later.<strong>

**Everyone's Ages:**

**Matty and Drew -21**

**Randy -20**

**Adam, Christian, and Jeff -19 *he acts younger than what he is***

**John and Ted -18**

**Justin -17**

**Evan and Cody -16**

**Alright, hopefully, that'll clear up some questions y'all may have. Onward with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>JUSTIN POV<strong>

"Guys, what are we even here for?" I ask for the umpteenth time.

"Cuz I want my ears pierced—"

"And belly button also."

"Jeffy, I told you, 'm not getting a belly ring! That's not my thing." Evvy argues.

"But you'll look soo hawt!" Jeffy pouts.

"It's gonna hurt, though." Evvy whines.

"But you'll look hawt AND Johnny-boy is gonna love it!"

"But I don' wanna get it because of him."

"Yes you do and you know you do. Did you know that he has a tongue ring?"

"No he doesn't. Don't tell him that Jeff." I scold.

"BUT IT'S TRUE! I SWEAR TO THE MAKER OF SKITTLES THAT I SAW IT WHEN HE SMILED!"

"Jeffy, honey, how could you have seen it if he smiled?" I ask him.

"Because he licked his lips." Jeff whined.

"Mhm, sure he did. C'mon, the place is up here." I say, directing them to the piercing kiosk. Jeff, being the oldest (A/N SHOCKING, IK!) out of us three, signed for Evan's piercings.

"You want your tummy done also, Jus?" Jeff asks me.

I looked up and that's when I saw him. This man was fine. Sexy. Bloody ravishing. I could feel my magic radiating off of me, tasting him, seeing if he had any magic in him. He did, he was powerful like me. I could feel his magic "tasting" me. I was done for.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrightey people, isa done for now, but there will be a new chappie up for you sooner than you think. Drop me a review, trying out a new spacing technique, wanna see if it works. <strong>

**Thanks,**

**Amber.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BBBAAAACCCCKKKKKKKK! IS THIS FAST ENOUGH KENNY?**

**DISCLAIMER: I, once again, don' own squat. Will never own them, and I kind don' want to…I would rather…never mind! Of track!**

**Please enjoy the chappie, and drop me a review please. HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p><strong>RANDY POV<strong>

When I saw him, I froze. He was soo beautiful. He stands at 6'1, a lightweight from the cottony shirt he's wearing.

I can see the gold chain that adorns his tan skin and asp on his left arm curling around him. I could feel his magic seeking out mine.

His honey brown eyes twinkling against the deep tan of his soft skin and black hair.

His skin and white shirt a beautiful contrast along with the ripped blue jeans riding those hips and his vans.

Amazing, high cheekbones…WAIT…when did I become a poet?

_'Since him'_ a voice tells me.

_Shut it! I don' need you in my head, conscience._

_'Whatever'_ the voice finally leaves.

I close my eyes and concentrate and let my magic out on this man. I can feel him.

He was pure, all the way around. I could tell that he was hurt in the past and doesn't want to be hurt again.

And…fuck! I forgot the other person could "feel" you also.

Well fuck it all to hell!

* * *

><p><strong>JUSTIN POV<strong>

OOOHHHH SHHITTT! McShitty Shit's! He can read me, but he's not running away. He can read me, but, he's not running away.

Ohh…wow, he has a temper. I think I could tell that from his tattoos and eyes.

His eyes are beautiful. They look like a steel gray, but they are electric, steely blue. Commanding. Demanding. They demand attention from any and everyone. I love it.

I let my magic surround us as we walk closer to each other, until the only thing separating us is the glass case.

We both are bending over on it. Chin in hands. Our faces are only a few inches apart. My brown eyes looking into his blue ones.

I saw so much wisdom, anger, regret, hate, passion, love. Tears formed in my eyes, and it wasn't from the staring contest we were having.

"Shh…liefde*, I have you."

I gasped. "You-you know my language?"

"Yeah, only because I feel the connection. Say something in German."

"Ich halte es auch.**" I gasped again.

"How did I-?" I touched my lips.

"Us. I feel you and you feel me. But, why aren't you running?" He asks, frowning.

"Why aren't you?" I ask.

"I don't care." He replies.

"Well, neither do I."

Just then, I felt someone trying to break into our little bubble. It was my ex. Always leave him to ruin something good.

I pushed my magic out, blocking out everyone. He walked, more like stalked, toward our cocoon surrounding us. He bounded into it and bounced back on his ass.

"Fuck" he muttered.

He tries again and eventually he started getting little shocks of electricity. Randy started laughing.

"Liefde***, you should stop, you're getting angry. You may really hurt him." He said in his sexy German accent.

"But I want him to." I said in a cold voice.

My eyes changing to a bright hazel. His breath caught and drew me in for a kiss.

So sweet, it sent me gasping and grabbing at him. He pulled me half across the case and I moaned out.

"Bumsen****" he muttered in German. Our moment just had to get ruined by Wade.

"I hope ya know 'e's a slut!" Wade shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Well now, it's all done! Hope ya like it! Leave a review and let me know what y'all think.<strong>

**The * mean that it's either german or afrikaans.**

***liefde -love**

****Ich halte es auch -I feel it, too**

*****Liefde -love**

******Bumsen -fuck**

**I thank google translate for the translation of the words, gotta love google translate.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Amber**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chappie! I'm excited right now to be updating! *dances the jig* I just don' like how there aren't that many stories for this pairing, they are soo cute! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody, never will own them, I just use them for my amusement and yours.**

**Happy Reading and Reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>EVAN POV<strong>

**"Sign here, here, and here."** John said to Jeff and he signed the forms.

**"Ready Evvy?"**

**"As ready as I'll ever be."** I muttered, as John directed me to the chair.

**"It's not that bad,"** he whispered to me.

**"Sure…"** I said.

**"C'mon, I have this."** John said, sticking out his tongue.

**"Did it hurt?"**

**"Like a bitch,"** he said, turning his head to the side, his nose stud glinting in the light.

**"Hey, when did you get that?"** I said, tugging on his sleeve.

**"What?"** He said, turning his head back to me.

**"Your nose."**

**"Oh,"** John said, blushing.

**"This morning."**

**"Looks hot…umm…I mean tha-that it looks gre-great."** I said, stuttering like mad.

**"Hot, huh?"**

I blush nodding.

**"Good, coz I got it for you."**

**"Huh?"**

**"I-uh, I heard you say that you…ummm…you like guys with nose piercings."**

**"You heard that?"**

**"Yeah"** he rubs the back of his neck.

**"You didn't have to do that, ya know? I like you just fine without it."**

**"I know, but I kinda wanted to do it."** I smile at him.

**"Well I want to get this belly ring with you."**

**"Evan, no. Don't."**

I placed my hand on his arm and smiled at him.

**"I want to, for you. Plus, if I don't do it now, Jeff will eventually do it. But I'd rather you do it."**

**"True…but are you sure?"**

**"Yes, positive."**

**"M'kay."**

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

John prepared the piercing gun for my ears. He got the casing for the studs and the baby stud for his nose.

After those, he let Evan rest for a little bit while he cleaned off the chair, elbowing Randy in the process.

That earned him a smack upside the head, magically of course. After the chair was cleaned, he leaned it back, and led Evan to it.

**"Now, lay back for me."**

Evan laid back on it, but John could tell that he was very nervous.

**"Are you allergic to aspirin?"**

**"No…"** Evan said confused.

John rubbed some cream around his stomach and on his belly button. It made Evan's skin tingle.

**"What you put on?"**

**"It numbs your stomach baby."**

Evan blushed at the name. John leaned down and kissed his beauty mark above his ribcage.

**"Can you just do it quick?"**

John nodded, **"You ready?"**

**"Ye—OW!"**

**"You can still feel it?"**

Evan grunts, **"Yeah, I know it would probably be worse, but it still hurts."**

John was about to put the screw in when Evan stopped him.

**"Johnny wait, it hurts."**

**"Kay, tell me when."** John rubbed circles on Evan's chest.

Jeff smirked, his work is now complete. Everyone was paired up.

**"Kay,"** Evan said.

John finished putting the screw in the ring in Evan's stomach. Jeff's phone rang.

**"Hey baby…Yeah, he's done…you hear that? Shit! It's Barret, can you go get Justin?... Alright, thanks honey. Love you too, bye."**

**"What happened Jeff?"**

**"Barret, messing with Justin again. We gotta go or he's gonna blow the roof off."**

Evan sits up, **"Alright, give me a minute. Go get Matty, or he's gonna kill him."**

Jeff sped walks out when they all heard, _**'Justin is a slut!'**_

**"Justin's pissed, I can feel him. We need to go get him now or he's not gonna listen."**

John helped him off the chair, **"I got to go get Randy before he hurts the kid."**

**"You can feel them too?"**

John winks at him and smiles.

**"You're not the only one who can sense things."**

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE INFRONT OF THE KIOSK [STILL NO POV]<strong>

Matt rushes through the mall to get to Justin.

**"Hey Justin."**

**"Hi."**

Matt knew that voice. It was cold, clipped, and short. His eyes were starting to change to the bright hazel.

**"Hey Randy."**

Randy inclines his head.

**_'Fuck, they're both pissed.'_** Matt thought.

**"Wade, why don' we take a walk."**

**"Why? So you can get me away from tha slut, eh? Well, this time Matty-boy, it isn' gonna work. So why don' you go back to _your _cumslut over there. I still can' believe tha you fuck yer own brother. Is it really that good?"**

Matt's face was red from anger by the time Wade got done with his little speech.

**"Wade, 'm gonna give ya two and a half seconds before I beat the livin' shit out of ya, so much tha' nobody will be able to recognize ya."**

**"Baby, wha'—"**Jeff stopped and looked between Matt and Wade.

He could see Matt twitching every few seconds, fists clenched.

**"Aww…look a' baby Jeffro comin' to the rescue of his man. Are ya gonna su—"**

That's all Wade got out before Matt rushed him, sending them down on the ground. Wade's head bounced off the glass like surface. Matt pounded his fists into Wade's face, banging his head repeatedly on the floor. R-Truth and McGillicutey rushed over to them to try and help Wade.

Matt kicked and clawed at them until he pushed Truth into a pillar and body slammed McGillicutey into the floor. Matt returned his attention to Wade and sat on his chest and took out his favorite lighter.

McGillicutey saw Justin and lunged for him only to collide with a very pissed off Viper.

**"You tryna take him?"**

**"N-n-no, Wade just wa-wants him t-t-to p-pa-pay 'im back."**

**"Why?"**

McGillicutey shrugs.

**"Wrong answer. Here's what ahm gonna do for you. You leave with your little buddies, and I don' kill ya. Come after Justin again, and I promise you, I'll wipe out your whole entire family, down to the sheepgoats."** _(A/N: Anybody what movie the last line is from? CLUE: Russians love they sheepgoats.)_

It was safe to say, after much persuasion from Matt, that the three hooligans left the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chappie will be Jeff's reaction to everything that Wade said and John's reoccurring hunger that never ceases to amaze Randy, lol. Hope y'all liked the chappie! Please r&amp;r!<strong>

**PS: Anybody who can tell me what movie will get a preview of what's to come. *cue Jaw's theme***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated this story. I wanted it to be unique and this isn't a cross with HP, it's its own entity, totally different, and besides, there aren't that many for a Justin and Randy pairing. So I ask that you sit back and enjoy the new chapter that I have for you. More shall be coming through. Also, Kenny (my sister thru anotha mother *giggles madly*) wrote part of this chapter with me! IMPORTANT: - THESE LIL LINES REPRESENT THOUGHTS –**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody, as you can tell, because I wouldn't be making stories, I would already be married with a few children already. …I'm telling the truth there!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

><p><strong>MATTY POV<strong>

"No thanks, we don't need security, it was just a misunderstanding. Thank you though."

Randy said to the security guard that showed up…well rent-a-cop really.

"Yo Rand, let's go get some chow. I'm hungry and Ev needs to eat." John says.

"Dude, you're ALWAYS hungry!"

"NOT TRUE!"

"Really? You just smashed a bag of Doritos and two Cokes, not even a half-hour ago. Not to mention that you had a big-ass breakfast, you finished off my pancakes and that was less than two hours ago! And don't you dare blame it on the munchies, coz you don't smoke!"

"He just has a high metabolism." Evan defends.

"Nah, bro's just fat."

"I resent that and thank you baby." Johnny says and kisses Evan.

"Your welcome." He replies and blushes.

Jeff shuffles from over where he was next to Justin.

"Matty, is it really that bad? You and me?" He asks, chewing on his lip.

"No Jeffro. C'mere babe." Jeff shakes his head 'no'.

"Come here." Jeff shuffles over to me.

"Darlin', I love you. You know that and you love me. As far as I'm concerned that's all that fucking matters. They know and their fine with it. Shawn and Hunter are ok with it. To me, they're the only people that fucking matter! Anybody else can fuck off!"

"But it's wrong."

"And? Love, last time I checked, wasn't rational. It sees no color, religion, race, language, disability, age, relation, or anything." I said all in one breath, regretting that I hadn't killed Wade.

"I just feel like we're doing something wrong."

"I don't feel like that. I love you. I would die before I gave you up."

"I would too, you know that." A bright smile came to my face when he said that.

"Then stop questioning and get ya pretty ass over her and kiss me."

Jeff stares at me. "Mate" I say.

Jeff smiles and kisses me. "I love you Bear."

"You too, Rabbit."

* * *

><p><strong>EVAN'S POV<strong>

"That sounds really nasty!"

I said giggling and hiding my, now, red face in John's torso. I felt John's body shake with laughter.

"You're too innocent to think things like that!"

"He's not that innocent Jay! Don't let that adorable face fool you!" Jeff said smiling.

"Not true!" I screeched, punching Jeff's arm.

"Ow! Holy shit! Midgets hit hard! My arm is fucking numb!"

I glared at Jeff. "Ok! Ahm done!"

"I'm hungry!" Matt yelled randomly.

"Baby...you're ALWAYS hungry. Just like Jay." Jeff said giggling madly.

"You callin me fat?"

"Now if I was, you'd know it." Jeff said smiling innocently and sliding into a booth.

Hearing them "argue" was so cute! I squeaked when John pulled me down on his lap.

"No room. Sorry." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, sure ya are." I said, poking his nose. I looked up to see the cutest sight; Justin in Randy's lap, blushing and whispering every so often in his ear.

"Hey! Love birds!" I yelled, making Justin jump a little, Randy just stared at me.

"Evan, if you weren't so damn adorable…" Randy said, running his fingers up and down Justin's side, making him shiver.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm adorable, now, explain to me y'alls relationship? Y'all are just so cute together, but are y'all a couple…or what?" I asked, particularly staring at Justin. He looked down and blushed.

_–Oh this should be interesting—_

* * *

><p><strong>JUSTIN'S POV<strong>

"We-we euhmm…" I looked at Randy. He wrapped a possessive arm around me.

"We're in a relationship. No room." He said eyeing Cody.

"Ah wasn't thinking anything!" Cody pouts.

Cody likes to listen, if ya catch mah drift here. Evan squeaks and claps his hands together.

"Booyah! I knew it. Now let's order coz it sounds like John-John's stomach's tryna eat him and ah fear that ahm next. Ahm too cute to die!" I giggle madly and almost face-palm. Almost.

"What do you wanna eat baby?" Randy asked me, chuckling.

I shrug. "Cheeseburger, fries, a shake."

Randy growls a little bit. "I bet chocolate would taste wonderful on you."

I shiver and turn red.

"D-don't say things like that in public." Randy laughs.

"What ah miss?"

"Nothing Jeff." I say, quickly.

"Yes ah did coz yo face is red!" He says pointing to my face.

Everybody turns their head at the same time, of course, to stare at me. And of course, I blush even more.

I cover my face with my hands. "Leave meh alone."

I pout a little bit as everyone chuckles at my expense.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that for being away for like forever? I hope it wasn't to bad. Reviews are greatly appreciated, seeing as how I can't talk. *lost mah voice! *pouts majahly**<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

***cringes* I know y'all have every right to murder me right now. But if y'all do that…you won't get the new chapter…or two…coz this update shall be on the long side. There is no excuse except for I was tired the last time I updated to update this one and that I didn't have anything written the time before that. I hope that you all will forgive me and keep reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anybody… oh well.**

**WARNINGS: Fluff, talk about disowning parents, parents' death of a young child, and an understanding and soft randy.**

* * *

><p><strong>JUSTIN POV<strong>

Mehh… I squeak and hide my face in Randy's chest.

"N-n-nothing."

Randy wraps his arms around me. "Sorry liebe."

I nod. "'s kay."

We order our food. Cheeseburgers, bacon cheeseburgers, hotdogs, sandwiches, fries, and shakes for all around. I started humming and bouncing from the food. Randy growled and I realized I was still on his lap.

"Sorry…" he grunted and I tried to slide off his lap, but he just kept me there.

"I…please, I can't—"

I kiss his cheek. "Its fine, liefde."

He nodded, but slapped my thigh. "No more bouncing."

I blushed, "I can't help it…food does that to me."

He nods and grins, showing his canines. "I don' think you should've told me that."

I gulped. Definitely should not have.

**RANDY POV**

He didn't know what he just got himself into and I loved it. I already started making plans on how I would get him bouncing on me, riding me, loving me, begging for me, and screaming for **me**. _**All for me**_.

I growled in appreciation and tightened my hold on him. I heard him sigh in appreciation and lean further back into me. I finished eating and leaned my chin on top of his head. He felt so good in my arms. I would do anything for him. come hell or high water.

* * *

><p><strong>JOHN POV<strong>

Everybody was happy and content after the mishap earlier. Everyone was paired off with their mates, even the young ones of the group. I'm happy Randy finally found his one. He deserves it, after all that he's been through. Even after he was adopted; he had to go though his parents dying and him being split from his uncles, because his magic was too dangerous.

I'm amazed that he can still be open to love, no matter how guarded he can be. I remember when I first saw him, guarded, and mapping out any and all exits. He flinches whenever someone who he doesn't know tries to touch him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hey uncle Shawn!"

"Hey kiddo. C'mon to the living room. Uncle Hunt and I have someone we would like you to meet." He said.

I followed him into the living room and saw a boy no older than my 13 years.

"Hi" I said and saw him focus on me, eyes scruntizing every detail of my face.

"Hi" he finally said, voice quiet.

I rocked back on the heels of my chucks, awkward moment had arisen.

"Wanna watch baseball?"

"Sure, you have inter'ational games?"

I nod. "What country?"

"Germany."

**_END FLASHBACK_**

And that started our long friendship to where we are now. Closer than best friends. We were brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>JUSTIN POV<strong>

He was so warm and soft, yet solid. Everyone's magic blended together and surrounded all of us in a warm cocoon. After everyone was done eating, it seemed like everyone got really sleepy and started dozing off in the booth. I was on my way to sleep when Randy nudged me awake.

"No…Randy, let me….sleep."

He picked me up and walked out the restaurant.

"Where are we going?"

"My house." He said and paused. "Me and John share."

"That's fine." We got in his Hummer with John and Evan hopping in the back. He drove to the condo that they had.

"John's uncles, who took me in, own the building and gave us a whole floor to ourselves."

I merely nodded, everything going in one ear and out the other. I was still half-sleep. He wrapped his arms around me and walked me into the building. I feel asleep somewhere between him knocking on the window and saying 'hi' to the security guard and leading me into the elevator.

_**FEW HOURS LATER**_

I woke up against this warm body that was wrapped around me. I smiled, knowing it was Randy. I turned, wanting to see his face.

"Stop moving."

I wiggled more, and turned over to face him. "I want to see you."

He smiled and kissed my nose. "See me now love?" he whispered.

I nodded, snuggling deep into his arms. "Can ah…stayherewithyou?" I asked, rushing my words together.

He tilted my chin up from where it was buried in his chest. "Ye know ye dun has ta ask."

I blushed and looked up at him. "Sure? Ah mean, I dun want to impose on you and—"

He put a finger on my lips. "Liebe, calm. Ye know ye's not imposin'. I love ye, so if ye wan' ta stay, ye can."

I smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Yer alwaysth welcome, liebe."

I squeaked and giggled, snuggling into him again. "Ah likes your lisp."

* * *

><p><strong><span>RANDY POV<span>**

Can' believe he was hesitating askin' if he could stay. Of course he could, ah would never turn him away.

"Randy?"

"Hm?" I said, playing with his hair. *A/N: he has the Mohawk…*drools* sorry! Keep reading!*

"Wh-what ha-happened to your parents?"

I paused. I always said that I would always tell my mate the truth.

"They died in Germany when I was almost 10. Me uncles were over an' I went to where me parents were ta hug them goodnight when me dad grabbed me and handed me to me uncles. Next thing I knew, me mum had her dagger out. I tried to run back to them, but me uncle Glenn held me to 'im as me other uncle, Mark, went ta help them. I was screaming, trying to get to them. I dun know wha' I was gonna do, but it was gonna be something. Me uncle Mark got rebounded back as me mum screamed out to me dad and she fell to her knees. Next thing I knew, me uncle Glenn was nudgin' me. I saw that he 'ad been crying.

'Wha' happened Uncle Glenny?' I asked him, crawling in his lap.

'Well, honeybee, uncle Marky is hurt…an' ye'll has ta stay wit' us fer awhile now.'

I nodded and then looked at him. 'Where's mum and dad?'

He hung 'is head, somtin' that I've never seen 'im do. 'Remember when yer mum told ye that we all has ta leave tis Earth?'

I nodded, not liking where this part of the conversation was going.

'An' do ye remember tha' she said that if any of us ever left ye before our time, ye could always look inside ye and our magic would be there wit' yers?"

I nodded, crying. I already knew. "Th-they dead?"

He nodded. I just remember breaking down in 'is lap. Ta next day we went back to me house and jus' saw all the destruction left in ta wake. All ta people that were there, died. Only me uncles and I survived. I remember running to me parents' bodies and jus' sitting there, holding their hands.

'Mum…ah love ye. Ah love ye too dad.'

I took me dad's chain with our family crest, me mum and dad's wedding rings, me mum's studs, her lucky dagger, me mum's cross, and the signet ring. The dagger was special because it had our names on it and the cross for God to guide us, and the crest to lead us. Me uncles burned the bodies and we scattered the ashes to the four winds. Native American tradition that we always did. I lived with me uncles for almost 3 years. Me powers got stronger and after me 13th birthday, I had to move to America with some of their friends. Some of the last people that we could trust and me uncles went into hiding. I get calls from them almost every day and they may move back once I tell them that I found you. John was me anchor after I got ta know 'im. He's me best friend. Me brüder, liebe."

* * *

><p><strong>JUSTIN POV<strong>

I listened to his whole story. I was heartbroken to find out that he went through all of that . whenever I saw him, before we got together, he always had an expression of loneliness and sadness. I vowed right then and there to always make him smile. He will NEVER have that expression on his face again. After he got done telling me, I hugged him to me, keeping him cradled against me.

"Baby…let it out. It's ok. Jus' let go."

He shook his head. I laid him down on the bed and got a towel and climbed back in. I pulled him on top of me. His head on my chest.

"Randy…let it out. I'm here and I'm not leaving, nor will I ever leave you."

He nodded as I felt hot tear soak through my shirt.

**HOURS LATER RANDY POV**

I woke up, feelin' better than I had in a long time. I woke up to me mate. Who was snorin' peacefully. I tried to get up, but he pulled me back down and whimpered.

"Dun go."

""m no' goin' anywher', love."

He let go and rolled over. I made a quick trip to the bathroom and climbed back in.

"Randy…" he purred, climbing on top of me like a cat. I laughed.

"Yes?" he smiled and stretched out. "Warm."

I laughed again and stroked his back.

"Justin?"

"Hm?"

"Dun ye need clothes?"

He froze. "I can buy new ones."

"But dun ye have ye favourites at ye house?"

He nodded. "We'll have to go when me parents aren't there."

"Why?" -Why didn't he want to go home—I wondered.

"Because," he sat up. "They kind of 'disowned' me when I wouldn't marry McGillicutey. Wade and him, meaning Wade, brainwashed them. They talk to me, but our relationship isn't' the same as it used to be."

I growled. "How could they pick that piece of shit over you?"

"Easy, he and Wade are the kind of sons they never had. Me dad said I wasn't' man enough because I'm shorter than him, me hips are…yeah…, and me lips are a lot fuller, and apparently to me dad… I was more girlish than anything."

"Darlin', yer perfect and ye know that. I love ye and …yer body…is banging…"

Justin laughed when I said that. "You've been hanging around John for too long."

I nodded. "But I appreciate the gesture." He leaned up and kissed me.

I sat up with him in me lap. "Wha' bout yer mum?"

He sighed and played with me chain. "She has ta stick by me father, she could before I refused to marry 'im. So….I mean, I pack and leave. I won' stay there for them to force me into the marriage. I love YOU and I can't nor will I love anybody else."

He started hyperventilating a little bit. "Breathe, I'm not goin' anywhere. 'm righ' here."

I hugged him to my chest. "I got ye, we all got ye, love."

He nodded and snuggled more into me, falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo how was that for me not updating for almost two months straight? i really hope that it's up to par. please forgive me!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I know I've been gone for a minute…and for that, I'm very sorry! So to compensate, I have written, with the help of my darling sister Kenny who is awesome at the smut scenes, a delicious little scene, along with some plot… can't have just smut, now can we? Maybe later… so, mi amores, please enjoy and get some tissue and fan handy…cause trust me, you'll need it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no one…but I love my Angel and hope he won't get affected and be fired like my doll, JoMo… damn Laurengitis!**  
><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Randy POV<strong>

I was still pissed over what Justin's dad said about him. I sat up, seething, my hand on Justin's back as he lay across me.

"Hey Poppa Bear, wha's wrong?"

John asked, coming in the room, with Evan on his back. I shook my head, staring ahead at the wall.

"Randy…calm."

I shook a little. "I-I am…better than I would be, but I th-think his magic is grounding me in some weird way."

John nodded, "I'm glad, don' want you blowing up in class, right?"

I snorted, "They deserved it an' you laughed."

He shrugged, "Besides the point."

"Rrrriiiigggghhhhhhhh'"

By this time, they had lounged on my king size bed, and Evan had fallen asleep on John's lap. Justin whimpered and clung to me and stretched like a cat. I massaged his scalp, causing him to moan in his sleep.

"Randy," he rasped.

"Sorry love"

He nodded and curled back up on me. Evan wasn't far behind, stretching out over John's legs.

"Looks like we have some kittens on our hands, huh?" He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sure does"

* * *

><p><strong>Justin's POV<strong>

I had to use the bathroom, but didn't feel like getting up.

"Go, you keep fidgeting" Randy said. I got up and looked around and then back at him.

"Bathroom?"

"Straigh' ahead, the one in te hallway is too far away." He said.

I noticed that John and Evan were in here, but I could talk to them after. I ran to the bathroom and felt so much better afterward. I came back out and hopped in the bed, draping meself all over Randy.

* * *

><p><strong>Randy POV<strong>

I laughed as he climbed on me. "Spider monkey"

"I prefer kitten better" he said, nuzzling my cheek. "Alright kitten," I breathed in his ear.

He fidgeted, his hands tightening in my shirt.

"D-don' do th-tha'"

I smirked, "Ok love" I nipped his ear, and when I pulled away, his face was flushed and his pupils were blown. I groaned, he looked so sexy like that. Somebody must have said or did something because Justin turned and our connection was broken.

"…game?" Justin turned and looked at me.

"Sorry, wha' wasth tha' love?"

"Evan has MW3…but I have the Xbox…at my house and I was wondering…."

"Ye wanna get it babe?" he nodded.

"Then let's get it. And whatev'r else ye want."

He tackled me to the bed, covering me face in kisses. 'Thank ye; love ye so much' was what he kept repeating. I hugged him tighter to me.

"Love you too"

"Justin, do you have any suitcases at your house?"

"We really didn' need them. I have plenty of duffel bags though."

John nodded, "We have some. When do you want to leave?"

I looked at Justin. "What time is it?"

"Three"

"They should be leaving for the restaurant around three-thirty… by the time we get there, they should be leaving."

I nodded and got up. "Where are those damn suitcases?" I grumbled to meself.

I finally found them and pulled three out. "Enough?"

"Maybe one more… I plan to take what's mine in heir looms." I got goose bumps. I knew then and there, Justin was more powerful than he let be known.

* * *

><p><strong>Justin's POV<strong>

I think saying that switched something on in him. But it was most certainly a good thing by the way his eyes darkened.

"Well, we'll leave y'all, we'll come back in a few"

Randy nodded his head, still staring at me. "Ok."

"That was hot" he said, stalking towards me.

I blushed and stepped back from him. "We should get going Ran…"

"We should, but I don' wan' to…just yet." He smirked until he got me into a corner.

"Uhm…Rand—mmhh"

He kissed me, sucking on my bottom lip, making me pull him down towards me.

"Hold on baby boy" he picked me up and climbed on the bed with him in between my legs.

* * *

><p><strong>Randy POV<strong>

I ran my hands up under his shirt.

"Off" he said, trying to take it off and kiss me at the same time. I yanked his off as he pulled me back down on top of him.

I smirked and started kissing his neck. He shivered an' giggled. I fuckin' love his giggle. It was like a drug to me. I was shocked when something clicked an' Justin rolled over on top of me.

"You have too many clothes on, hun"

In truth, I did. I shivered an' groaned a li'l when Justin's hands went under my shirt, pulling it over my head.

"Almost…still too many clothes though."

I pulled him down and kissed him again, running my tongue over his bottom lip. I groaned a little when I felt Justin's fingers at the top of my pants.

"Stop teasing"

Justin giggled. "Not so fast Mr. Orton" I growled, I think I've just developed a new kink.

"Say tha' again…" Justin just looked at me, then he smiled. That smile.

"Mr. Orton" I growled again, getting somewhat impatient, rolling so I was on top of Justin.

"Someone's been a bad student…" Justin's eyes went wide.

"Role play…"

He eventually caught the hint when I growled and wrapped his legs around my waist.

"Pants…off" I muttered.

Justin smirked an' took 'is pants off. Seeing him in nothing but boxers, it made me want him even more. I couldn' help but stare. He was gorgeous.

"Ran.."

I put a finger on 'is lips.

"Mr. Orton" I shivered when Justin licked my finger.

_-What an eager li'l puppy—_

I pulled my finger away from his mouth and ripped off his boxers. Not like he would need 'em. My smirk grew when I noticed Justin was hard.

"Justin…sweet innocent Justin" I mumbled, leaning over his body, my breath ghosting over his ear.

"Please…" Justin muttered.

"Please what?"

"Don' m-make me b-beg" Justin whined, my hands travelled lower, down to his entrance. I heard him whimper. The things that noise did to my cock.

"Fuck..just..please!" Justin moaned and bit his lip when I pushed a finger into him.

"Oh God"

I smirked and nipped at his ear. I got a brillian' idea and pulled my finger out. Justin whined again. I shed the rest of my clothes and started trailing kisses down his body.

"Beg. For. It." I said in between kisses, flicking my tongue over his nipples.

"R-r…"

I'm guessing he couldn' form words right now. I moved from his chest to his bellybutton, my eyebrow rising when I noticed a piercing.

"Hm…" I tugged on it a little bit and his body shook.

"Naughty Justin" I mumbled, pushing two fingers into his tight heat. Justin squeaked and moaned.

"Beg for it" I muttered, pushing my fingers deeper and scissoring him.

Justin huffed and panted. "Ju-just fuck me"

I licked around his belly button.

"Try again" I said, hooking my fingers, smirking when Justin yelped and lifted off the bed.

"I w-want you t-to…oh god…j-just …I n-need y-you t-to f-fuck me…ha-ard and d-deep… I w-wan' y-you to f-fuck me so h-hard, I can' w-walk f-fer a month. Please, fuck m-me Mr. Orton"

I was definitely painfully hard now. I kissed him, biting his bottom lip.

"God I love you" I mumbled, replacing my fingers with my cock.

Justin whimpered. "You ok?"

He nodded. I wanted to come righ' there. He was so fuckin' tight an' he fit me like a glove.

* * *

><p><strong>Justin POV<strong>

_-Holy hell—_

It burned a little, but I wouldn' have it any other way. He felt so fuckin' wonderful. Randy didn't move for a minute, for which I was grateful. I pulled him down and kissed him, re-wrapping my legs around his waist.

"m-move p-please"

He groaned and sat up, pullin' me down on top of him. I blacked out for a few seconds before I screamed.

"Shit, did I hurt you!" Randy asked worriedly, trying to pull out.

"n-n-noo…no pull out. F-feels stho good…" I started shivering as he held me upright.

"Shh…relax liebe" he murmured, rubbing my back as I slowly sank down onto him more, feeling his balls against my ass.

"Damn…" he muttered.

"Tha's righ' Mr. Orton" he moaned and slapped my ass.

"Randy!" I rose up and sank back down when he did that.

"Oh, ye like tha' do ye?"

I moaned and nodded, rocking back and forth on him. He grabbed my hips, holding them still.

"Holy shit!"

I smirked and leaned down, my hips shifting back. "Can' handle it…Mr. Orton?"

He growled and kissed me. "Oh, ah can handle it, the question is…can you?"

He flipped me on my back, thrusting in hard. "RANDY!"

I scratched his neck. He pinned my hands above my head and breathed in my ear.

"How about now?"

I was thrashing my head from side to side, bucking up against him. he was pushing against something inside of me that felt amazing.

"Looks like I found yer prostate love."

He started going faster. He put one of my legs on his shoulder, thrusting in more, hitting my spot dead on each and every time he thrust.

"Please!"

"Please wha'?" he growled in my ear.

"Randy! Please harder…an'thin daddy!"

He froze.

_-shit—_

He turned my face towards him. "Daddy?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "Again."

I looked at him confused. "Say it again"

I shook my head 'no'. he tugged my belly ring hard. I arched up and squeezed my around his neck.

"Ye no say it… oh well, ye made me do it…being such a bad puppy"

I moaned and looked up at him. he flipped back on his back and picked me up. It was too late by the time I realized what he was going to do. He dropped me down on his cock hard. I jerked forward and screamed his name.

"Tha's righ'. Me name!"

Possessive Randy was soo hot! He slapped my ass and I shuddered, moving back and forth on his cock.

"Yessth…" randy hissed. I tightened around him and his hand grabbed my thigh.

"Don'. Do. Tha'." He growled.

"Do wha'—RANDYY!" I screamed out as he dropped me again and again. And again.

"DADDY!" my eyes rolled back as I blacked out. I heard him roar my name loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Randy POV<strong>

Damn… that was…no words. I panted, lifting him gingerly off my cock. He passed out and was already reaching for me. I laid him down and got up to get a towel. I cleaned both of us off and climbed in with him.

He climbed on top of me and stretched like a cat and started snoring.

_-Can a snore be cute?—_

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around Justin and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>HOURS LATER STILL RANDY POV<strong>

I felt Justin's arm moving and his sleepy voice.

"Leave me 'lone… EVAN! STHOP!"

"C'mon, time to go"

Justin huffed and sat up, rubbing his eye. "Wha'?"

Evan threw some jeans at hm. "Shirt?"

Evan shrugged, "I don' have another. SOMEBODY ripped it."

He glared at john. "HEY! You were the one who said it wasn' tha' tight."

I rolled my eyes and got up.

"C'mere puppy." I took him over to the closet.

"Shirts, jeans, shorts. Whatever you want."

He pulled out some ripped jeans that had to be a few years old that fit him and a white v-neck.

I grabbed him. "Sexy…and commando… we may have to put this trip off fer a lil' bit"

He laughed, "Later, there's always my room and the room where everything is, the truck, and I'm still a little sore right now."

I pouted but nodded. I wasn' the smallest or average. I was above average… I was gonna make him take a hot bath when we got back.

"Bath when we get back. I'm sorry for hurting you" I rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head.

He held my face in his hands. "I enjoyed it, trust me. The best baby, and…only as long as you're in there with me… I love vanilla and mint…" he whispered in my ear.

_-God I love him-_

* * *

><p><em>AN: soo...how was itt? was the smut good? bad? horrible? drop me a reivew and let me know._


	7. Chapter 7

**Justin POV**

I was nervous going back there. It wasn't home anymore. It was just a place I used to live. Home now was with Randy. He held my hand as he drove to my former house. We waited down the street for the car to leave out of the driveway.

"Nice car" John said whistling. Randy glared at him from the rear view mirror.

"What, I can't appreciate a beautiful car when I see one?" He asked.

"No." Randy growled.

John pouted, sticking his tongue out at him. "Any arson we need to commit?" he asked hopefully.

Randy looked at me. "He's really good with fires."

Somehow that didn't disturb me at all. _-Should I?-_

"No, no arson...at least not this minute." I smirked a little.

We waited for ten minutes until we were sure they weren't coming back and then Randy pulled into the driveway and parked. "You ready?"

I snorted. "No. But I want my stuff, so let's go."

I got out the Hummer and grabbed a duffel bag and unlocking the door and going inside. I must have stood there for a while until Randy came up behind me, touching my back. "Babe?"

I shook my head, grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs. "Games and the safe?" Evan asked, heading towards the den. I nodded, "And the pantry. I need my Japanese snacklies!"

"Roger Jus!"

"Japanese snacklies?" Randy asked, tugging on my hand a little.

"Pocky sticks. Wafers covered in chocolate and then another box with almonds and limited edition ones." Randy just stared.

I giggled a little, opening the door to my room and tossing the duffel on the ground. Randy pointed to my dressers. I nodded, opening up my closet and pulling shirts and cargos down. I heard a dark chuckle behind me. I turned around looking wide-eyed at Randy. "What was the evil chuckle for?"

He smirked and motioned me towards him. I walked over to him and he took my hand in his, pulling my sketchbook from behind his back. I blushed knowing which sketchbook that was. I snatched it from him, hiding it behind my back.

He smirked, "I already seen them liebe."

I blushed more and packed up all the other sketchbooks and heaved down a shelf of books. Randy kissed my neck, smiling, "Got everything?"

I nodded, putting the suitcases and duffel bags out in the hall. I turned back around and pulled Randy to him by his belt loops. "I love you." He cupped my face and kissed my nose, "I love you too Angel." I smiled, standing on my tip toes kissing him softly.

"Yo-ohh, well don't let me interrupt."

"Too late Johnny." Randy said, nuzzling my neck.

I blushed a little, looking at John. "Yes sir?"

"Evan can't get in the safe and he needs you to open it. I took the other bags to the car, so I'll take these and then we're done unless there's another place you need to get stuff from."

I nodded, heading down the stairs. "Just those and that's all the rooms here. Thank you John."

"No problem Justin." he picked up the first round of bags and headed to the car.

I walked into the den and through the bookcase to where the safe is. "I'm not keyed in anymore Jus." Evan said, huffing.

I smiled a little and ruffled his hair, "It's ok Evvy, Dad probably did it. I'm surprised you were still able to get in this far."

Evan nodded, still pouting though. I kissed his cheek, waving my hand in front of the safe. The safe clicked and opened. Randy whistled. "I know. Can you hand me that backpack? I'm the only that can go in. I'm going to hand you a go bag and then pack up some things." He nodded, passing me the backpack.

I walked into the vault grabbing two of the go bags, passing them out and then packing up heirlooms. "Don't forget the daggers Jus!" Evvy shouted. I grabbed the boxes and some jewelry. "All done" I called out, walking back out and making sure I had everything.

"Done?"

"Done. Let's get out of here, I don't want to get a surprise." Randy nodded, guiding me out the house. I left a note on the table in the foyer and walked out to the Hummer with Randy. We got in after loading the Hummer up with everything.

"Where to now?" Evan asked, snuggled in the back with John.

I looked at Randy, "Food and fun or just food?"

He shrugged, heading back to his condo. "It doesn't matter to me. Whatever you want."

I looked at John. "Food and fun!"

I laughed and looked at Randy, "Where is this food and fun then?"

Evan smirked and looked at me. "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes! We are going to Chuck E. Cheese!"

Randy laughed and then stopped. "You weren't joking?"

"No he wasn't." I sighed and looked at Evan. "Fine."

He cheered and clapped as we pulled up to the condo and started unloading stuff into the condo. "Do we need to rent out Chuck E. Cheese?" John asked, looking too excited.

"No Johnny, we are not renting it out. You just need to watch your oafness around little children, yeah?" John hit Randy with a pillow. "You're mean." "And you're an oaf. Now move your ass so we can eat. 'm starving!" Evan and I sat back watching them bicker like brothers.

Ten minutes later, they walked back out with baseball caps. "Baseball game?" Evan squeaked, bouncing a little. "Matt called and said they were having a kickoff fer it at him and Jeff's, so we'd thought we'd head there after 'food and fun'." Randy replied, putting a White Sox cap on my head.

I pulled his head down, kissing him. "Sure. We talk a lot of shit though. Be prepared. Especially Evan, John." John smirked, "Oh, I can handle that alright." Evan smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at me. _-Game. On.-_

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is y'all. Sorry it's been a long time since I updated. Hope y'all enjoy it. Thank you continuously reading and review if you shall please. Thank you!<strong>


End file.
